Gust of Wind
by The-Real-CHaRLiE
Summary: Her name meant gust of wind, and that's exactly what she was. Just there one day, and that made all the difference Loki/OC/Steve Just give it a shot! : Rated K for language, I'll bump it higher if needed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yep last time I checked all I owned was an extreme obsession for Tom Hiddleston, and a soon to be Loki themed room.

Yes Kari is an OC of my own invention, if you want to borrow her I don't mind as long as I keep the credit for her creator, just message me! I love messages…and reviews! Even if it's just to say hi!

Play list for this chapter: Feel so Close (Has nothing to do with the chapter I just had it on repeat.)  
By: Calvin Harris  
On with the story.

* * *

It was just an average day for the avengers, that's what they were becoming more and more often. Contrary to what most SHEILD agents believed, they stayed together after the 'Almost World Domination' Incident, the group even trained Loki when he decided enough was enough and amends needed to be made. So the mighty avengers sat once more in a quiet out-of-the-way place grabbing dinner together.  
"So, this taco. It's pretty good." Tony supplied, urging any type of conversation at the silent table.  
"I agree, of all the, Mexican restaurants we have come to, these tacos were quite acceptable." Loki chimed in,  
"So, you guys wanna watch a mo-"  
RING  
the billionaire was cut off by the loud annoyance that was Natasha's cell phone.  
"Your ringtone is LOVLEY, what is that, cats being tortured?" Tony said leaning forward in his seat as the agent answered her phone with a glare in his direction.  
"Romanoff, yea, ok, we'll be right there," she tossed the phone back in the small bag she took with her. "C'mon boys, we're going to New Mexico."  
"This New Mexico, is it not the place I landed on my exile?" Thor questioned as they paid and left to find the way back to SHEILD headquarters.  
"Yes it is, we're actually going to the same spot. Our top scientists just detected similar fluctuations in the atmosphere from when you came down." She started up their car  
"What's our strategy?" Bruce asked ruffling his hair in search of something to do as his team mates erupted in separate conversations around him.

"Diplomatic approach would be best." Steve pushed with Thor on his side

"Let's just keep our distance and see what we need to do" Clint added in

"Attack sounds good to me, we should just bust in and BAM!" Tony casually mentioned  
"How's about we get to the Bifrost sight before creating a battle plan?" Loki chortled from his seat. As the others starred at him in silent confusion, "What? I am only trying to keep an open mind to all possibilities before making an uneducated bias. Let's see what we are to do battle with before we create the entire scenario. Who is to know, perhaps it is only mother, Thor."  
"Perhaps." The large man mumbled to himself.  
When they got back to SHEILDS headquarters an agent was waiting for them with directions to go straight to Fury's office. Though the walk through the halls was spent in utter silence, each person had much in their thoughts. As the door to Fury's office was opened they were all met with the unsettling sight of the irritable directors back as he stared out his window, the only light source in the large room.

"We have agents already over there; it's an asguardian so far not hostile. That's all they felt safe disclosing, I want you over there figuring out what is wanted."  
"See Thor, probably just mother." Loki joked, receiving a one eyed glare from the director. "An aircraft is not necessary though Mr. Fury, I can take us there."  
"Wait a minute Loki I don't th-" the captains objection was cut off by the sudden pop of teleportation, "ah." he tried to finish.  
"Thanks Loki," Tony laughed "That was cool!"  
The rest dizzily walled toward the makeshift building SHEILD already had set up around the crash site.  
"You." Natasha got the attention of an agent. Take us to the, visitor." she said with an air of command.  
"On what clearance?"  
"Uh, Duh. We're the avengers." Tony felt the need to add in. As Natasha flashed an ID in the agent's direction. After a minute of inspection the startled agent led them through the maze of makeshift walls.  
"Hey Thor! This brings back some memories huh?" Clint playfully nudged the uncharacteristically silent mans arm as the stocked forward. Loki chuckled quietly gaining the attention of everyone but Steve, who was being followed by Tony. With an ice cube, no doubt courtesy of Loki himself. Due to the casual clothes he was wearing, it was only too easy for the ice cube to slide down his back from the neck of his clothes.  
"NEUGHHH!" He yelled gripping for his back as Loki and his pranking apprentice nearly fell to the floor with laughter.  
"If you're done being children the rest of us have business to attend to." Bruce chuckled quietly, dismissing their tour guide agent and pointing to a large steel door.  
"A steel door, that sure says 'Hey we trust you! Welcome to Earth'" Steve mumbled, finally plucking the ice from his shirt.

"C'mon let's just get this over with, Tasha and I have plans later." Clint huffed gaining raised eyebrows from every direction.

"So you finally grew a pair and asked her out?" Tony pressed

"AUH, what? No. No. We are going to see a movie, as Friends." The flabbergasted archer exclaimed, looking away to hide his flushed face.

"That blush, and your words appear to be telling different stories." Loki chuckled

"Enough, leave the poor man alone for a minute." Steve walked away from his spot and clapped his team mate on the shoulder and grinning at the very uncomfortable looking black widow in the corner. Before any of them even realized what was happening the large steel door started to creek and groan as it slowly opened with much force on whatever machine was opening it.

"Well that's a pleasant sound isn't it?" Bruce gasped, removing his hands from his ears.

"Thor, Loki?" they all turned to the room where a girl around twenty was standing in emerald green armor, her pale skin looked almost white in comparison with her dark hair. Her emerald eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she ran to the brothers.

"It is good to see you!" Thor bellowed grabbing her in a quick embrace before she popped out of his arms and appeared in Loki's instead.

"Kari! What are you doing here!" Loki laughed flashing a genuine smile, which almost frightened the avengers.

"It is great to see both you again, but I bring less than welcome news."

* * *

Wooooooooo! First chapter! I FEEL EXCITEMENT! Just throwin out there, anything that bugs you just message me I'm also looking for a beta. If you have an idea you want to see in here message me a *sample and I'll fix it to fit the plot and squish it in! Thanks for reading, flames are for campfires. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Bye until next time!

*Ex: She took a deep breath of the cool air

"What are we even doing here" it was meant to be a strong question, but came out a mumble from her frozen lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Im backkkkkk! Who missed mehhh! Well just a reminder I still take suggestions! I guess I should leave all the long AN shiz till the end huh? Well see ya then!

* * *

Loki didn't have friends, he said he did, people assumed he did. But he didn't, so it came as a genuine pleasant surprise as his first real and best friend showed up on Midgard. It pained him slightly as she ran to his brother first, but as soon as she was embracing him with a smile that did not falter at all he was sure she had forgiven him and maintained the unconditional love that she shared with only his mother. When she said she bore news that was less than pleasant he didn't even listen, just hearing her voice was enough. When Tony suggested he do his 'little magic trick' and take them back to headquarters, it didn't even register.

"If you don't mind," Bruce threw in, ever maintaining his polite manor.

"Of course not, I shall give you all a moment to prepare yourselves if you wish this time." He glanced down at Kari who was now staring at the Avengers with an air of child like wonder.

'**I can introduce you all later if you wish.**' He sent into her mind watching as she jumped back a moment and grinned.

"Really? That would be fantastic!" She laughed in excitement

"Back to your old silent conversations once more brother?" Thor laughed, clearing up some confusion for the other members.

"Your just mad because of all the mischief that turned on you when we started to telepathically plan our trouble." She punched him in the shoulder laughing, most likely picturing the beefy blond warrior in a dress with make-up or some other embarrassing moment.

"I assume you all wish to go back to New York now?" Loki held up three fingers in motion of a countdown.

3

2

.

.

1

POP

"Even with a countdown you still manage to scare the cahoots outa us!" Steve breathed, leaning against the wall beside him, which happened to be in director Fury's office.

"Loki! I gave you one shot at the avengers! Do not! Do anything on your own call like that! Again!" the un-noticed director slammed his palms against the wood of his desk. The entire room fell silent for a moment before Kari erupted into hysterical laughter.

'Is she' Fury mouthed to Bruce, satisfied with the scientists' careful nod. "Hello miss, welcome to SHEILD headquarters. I am director Fury." He spoke in an attempt to sound nice, and welcoming. Though it just became more and more frightening.

"Man of Fury, I have no ill wills against you or you people of SHEILD. I do however have grave news for Midgard that needs to be addressed immediately." She expressed before turning in Steve's direction and chuckling "What is a, Cahoots?"

"Don't worry about it, we don't understand half the things he says either. Just nod and pretend you get it." Tony came over and clapped her shoulder "Tony Stark, Billionaire philanthropist some may describe me as a douche bag."

"Mr. Stark, we will get along just fine." She smiled turning her attention to Fury once more, "Are there more you wish to gather before I say what awaits."

"Actually we have more agents who need to be informed, lead our guest to briefing room 4."

"But briefing room 2 has those nice plushy chairs! Ya know! The ones that spun all the way around and back!"

"That would be very nice, but that area is closed off for construction! Leme think, oh yeah! Some IDIOTS trashed it playing CHICKEN!" Fury yelled…Furiously (AN: XD)

'**Chicken?' **Kari gazed up at Loki

'**It is an interesting game; I will teach you when times are less dire. Speaking of, what is the urgent news?' **He replied maintaining a nonchalant expression

'**Jormungand, he had been with Angerboda but left. The information I could gather pointed to him gathering an army of all who despise you.' **

"Then this needs to be addressed immediately," Loki stood up and filled the air with a regal confidence that demanded Fury, who was visibly getting ready to strangle Tony, "Gather your agents now, we no longer have time to waste."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So what you're saying is that a bunch of people that are mad at you just decided to storm the castle." Tony clarified and shot yet another rubber band at the slowly imploding Maria Hill across the table.

"Loki has acquired many dangerous enemies with loyal alliances; Jormungand's army must be destroyed while it still grows. When it is complete there will be no hope of an end, they will destroy all that lays in their path, and I wish to join the mighty Avengers in this quest." Kari anxiously looked around the briefing room table that the avengers, Fury, Hill, and the unnamed Coulson replacement sat at.

Before anyone could speak Fury stood up " Ok, Welcome to the Avengers Initiative. Till this conflict is dealt with you will all stay here, Agent Hill will show you all the training facilities while your rooms are assigned, dismissed."

As they began to walk Loki made sure to catch up to Kari,

" You don't know how to fight." He stated

"Actually thank you for leaving all your books on magic just in your room, I mastered them during the time you were gone. When I was a child Thor taught me to fight with a sword and thanks to Fandral I can handle a Bow."

"Fandral taught you to use a bow?"

"Yes it was just as awkward as it would seem. But I'm not a child anymore, you can't tell me to wait at home while you and Thor go to battle."

"So," Clint stepped up towards the two bickering gods "You shoot a bow?"

"I can't say I have mastered the art, but I am proficient."

Barton pointed to a door on the right, "Here is the first training room, let's see if we can't change that. Steve didn't you say you wanted to try new weapons too?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your lesson."

"Not at all, join us in as much training you can stand before we face our opponents." Kari grinned at the blond man holding her hand out, "Kari"

"Steve Rodgers, ma'am."

As the three walked away Tony felt the perfect opportunity to bug Loki for answers coming on.

"So you gonna fill me in?"

"Well I've already told you everything I can guarantee about the attack,"

"No, not that!" Stark shook his head interjecting Loki's sentence. "Kari, who is she, why is she not in any of the myths, how long has she been around. But most importantly, why are you giving Steve the opportunity to make a move when you so clearly like her."

After a minute long glare Loki was ready to answer

"I have no idea how you came to such an absurd conclusion, but I will consider telling you how Kari joined our extremely dysfunctional family."

"You realize that I will punish you with inappropriate jokes and annoyances at all times."

"I will only tell you because I cannot kill you. It had been five hundred or so years since the frost giant's first attack on your realm."

* * *

Wow, Lame cliffhanger huh? Well at least we all get to learn about who the heck Kari is! Im sorry I was gone so long but my life is a mess! My 89 year old grandma who has Alzheimer's broke her hip and I've been taking care of her, my nieces crazy mom has been keeping me and my mom stressed out, and on top of that I have summer reading and projects for my honors class, with marching band on top of all that! I am very seriously a 30 year old woman in a 13 year olds body. Sorry, enough of my ranting, I just wanna throw out a special thanks to TruffleHead who I love so much right now! Thanks for making my day Lexi! Go check out her profile! She has a couple of great Sherlock and Dr. Who stories! Also thanks to Clark3, KiyUzumaki, Raiden Birthday, and GabbyTheAngel!

Reviews= My happiness + A mention


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I'm so sorry. You should all hate me and throw rocks at my face and punch me because I suck and I left you all hanging for months! Even I hate me! And I pretty much know where this story is going! In my defense life is crazy and I'm blowing off homework to write this chapter and hopefully another few for you guys to hold you over for a while. The good news is I'm getting a new computer soon (a more portable one) so maybe I'll be able to write more, I'm rambling so anyway… See you all at the end of this FINALLY written chapter.

* * *

"_No, not that!" Stark shook his head interjecting Loki's sentence. "Kari, who is she, why is she not in any of the myths, how long has she been around. But most importantly, why are you giving Steve the opportunity to make a move when you so clearly like her."_

_After a minute long glare Loki was ready to answer_

"_I have no idea how you came to such an absurd conclusion, but I will consider telling you how Kari joined our extremely dysfunctional family."_

"_You realize that I will punish you with inappropriate jokes and annoyances at all times."_

"_I will only tell you because I cannot kill you. It had been five hundred or so years since the frost giant's first attack on your realm_

"My mother had a child,Ástríður, because she was so beautiful. All who saw her were immediately entranced by her, we thought it to be her gift. Alas only a few days after her birth she was lost to us. We still are unsure of the cause."

"Wait, what?! You guys lost her?" Stark interrupted with a look of extreme confusion on his face.

"Tony, are you stupid? She died." A voice from behind the two of them laughed. Turning around they were greeted by the laughing figure of Darcy Lewis furiously tapping away on a SHEILD issued stark industries tablet.

"I knew that," Tony grumbled, embarrassed for looking stupid in front of Darcy.

"**How long are you going to wait, tell Darcy of your affections before she decides to see that new agent. What was his name? Bartlett?"** Loki projected into Starks mind. Grinning as he jumped in surprise.

"That was not cool, and so not true!" Tony punched Loki in the arm and frowned.

"Ok, I'm going to completely ignore that awkward exchange," Darcy cut in, gesturing between Tony and Loki, "But I would like to hear more about Kari. She seems like someone I wouldn't mind teaching about our culture." She chuckled, reminiscing on teaching both Thor and Loki the 'midgardian magic' of computers, and pop tarts, and toasters, and cat videos. But the last one was kind of fun for her.

"Right, well, my mother was devastated most at the loss. She started taking trips down to Midgardian villages, just to watch the children. On one particular journey she was wandering around a village when a child of about three ran into her, my mother was immediately enamored with her. Instead of merely walking about the villages she went to visit the child. She watched her grow and was fascinated with her kindness and sense of fair play with the other children and adults and amused to no end with her temper when it came to enforcing to rules of kindness on other children. By the time she was twelve my mother found out she was to be married, seeing that she was unhappy my mother planned to go to her and offer her a home in Asgard. But on that night their village was attacked by another nearby village, believing that the child was dead my mother walked a short distance away from the village to think and she began to hear someone gasping and crying. Seeing that it was the girl she offered her a home among the stars, as confused as she was the girl accepted for my mother's face was familiar to her though she did not quite understand why. Back in Asgard Thor and I had just returned from our battle and we were enjoying the feast when I noticed the flash of the Bifrost. Anxious to see my mother I teleported to the rainbow bridge to meet her only to see her and the girl who if you haven't already figured it out was Kari. My mother told me to get my father and tell him to go to their chambers, and I did, when I arrived at the door with Odin in tow my mother introduced Kari to Odin and told me to keep her occupied until she came to fetch her from me. We walked around the entire palace talking and somehow ended up in the library where I showed her some of the magic I had been learning from the ancient books. My mother never did come and fetch her though, whether she was simply talking Odin into Kari's presence or she stumbled upon us and decided not to interrupt, I never discovered. Over the next few, I guess you could say months Kari adapted into our lives quite well. She received a bedroom in the Hallway that my mother, Odin, Thor and I all resided in; she joined lessons with Thor and I. At the time I guess you would say we were teenagers, so we had a tutor. She was also introduced to the royal court as the princess of Asgard. Not too long after she was given one of Idun's apples and deemed the goddess of Luck and Happiness, granter of leisure." (AN: I have no idea if that is a real thing, so If you have actual knowledge… Leave it to the sock stealing gnomes.)

"So basically you just took this amazing life's story spanning hundreds of years and turned it into a five minute bullet point story?" Darcy asked, suddenly way more excited to meet Kari, Goddess of Luck and Happiness and granter of Leisure. She couldn't help but wonder how she would be in a game of poker.

"I agree with the goddess of sass and cat videos here. Sounds like were missing some key elements!" Tony whined

"I have a question! If you're the god of lies and mischief and she's the goddess of luck and happiness, why the hell do you guys have the same color scheme going on?" Darcy referred to the green, gold, and black armor Kari was sporting.

"We all get to pick our own, what did you call it? Color Scheme? Kari told me once that she picked her colors because of me." Loki slightly scooted further from Stark as a growing look of amusement grew on his face,

"Dawww! Loki's ickle girlfriend matched his color scheme! That my friend is commitment!" He reached over in an attempt to pinch the extremely annoyed god of mischief's cheeks but was stopped by a glare that almost said 'try it and I don't care what happens to me, I. WILL. KILL. YOU.' So he turned to his other side and settled for the busty interns face instead.

"HEY!" She swatted his hand away.

"If either of you have any more inquiries I suggest you ask your questions now so I can finish all the things I need to do today." Loki finished rather unconvincingly for the god of lies.

* * *

Ok, so I left that rather open ended in case anyone had questions they wanted to ask. What wont I answer? Why does Loki know so much from his moms perspective? I know someone has to ask this because even I asked it as I was writing. Honestly I have no idea, maybe she told him? Maybe he read her mind, or her diary. If someone comes up with an amazing idea maybe I will answer it! Well as always, I love you all! and Reviews are always welcome in my home!

~Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So… right after I posted the last chapter my life quite literally blew up in my face. My grandma got worse, my homework got harder, my coach added more practices (3-6hrs a day) I was diagnosed with depression and more recently I've had some serious medical problems that my doctors are stumped about. (and I might get a Cholecystectomy) I have to get up at 5 tomorrow morning so I thought I'd spend my day relaxing and typing up a new chapter, I'm really sorry I left ya'll hanging but the depression just killed all my creativity. I didn't want to do anything let alone write, sorry. See ya at the end of the chapter!

~Charlie

* * *

"OHMYGAWD!" Darcy broke the awkward silence with a squeal of utter fangirl contentment, "can I purchase this man at a pet store please? I am five seconds away from attacking him with cuddles and love. You know those moments where you just want to run at someone screaming 'Let me love you!' until they submit?!" The men with her slowly shook their heads in disagreement, clearly showing their confusion with her point. "Yeah?! I was totally just having one of those moments!" she finished her rant only to be met with two very confused looks. So she did what any sane Tumblr blogger would do, curtsied with a chuckle and promptly continued down the hall.

"Stark" Loki muttered

"Yeah?"

He turned his head to the billionaire, "You have finally found yourself a partner with the same sanity level as you, congratulations I wish you happiness and many heirs."

"Loki, sarcasm doesn't suit you. For a minute there I thought you were serious."

Loki turned with a smirk and a heightened eyebrow, "Stark, brother in arms, who said that I was not serious."

Before the confused human could shoot back a sassy remark the pair heard voices coming down the hall. Ever being the curious ones Loki casted an invisibility spell upon the two and they followed the voices.

"I must admit I'm quite impressed to see a pretty little bird like you beat down on all those hard boiled agents. Archery, Hand-to-Hand, swords, it didn't take too long for you to pick up on guns. Is there anything you can't do?" Steve exclaimed, his hair was tousled, cheeks red and he had changed into 'workout clothes' basically consisting of khaki pants and a plain white shirt. Beside him a giggling Kari walked, her long hair was now in a messy braid to the side and she was wearing what looked to be some of Natasha's extra workout clothes. A very tight black shirt and hip hugging shorts that barley passed as long enough to be shorts, which probably accounted partially for Steve's tomato red face.

"There are plenty of things I have yet to excel in, brother in arms." Kari responded, glancing away for a moment before coming to a full stop in front of the invisible Loki. She looked straight up into his eyes and her lips were slowly twitching into a small smirk.

"Kari, is everything ok?" Steve asked genuinely concerned for his companion who was smirking at the ceiling of the hallway.

"Huh?" she muttered coming back from her thoughts, she slowly shook her head in amusement and chuckled a bit before looking back to Steve.

"Yes of course darling, just found my thoughts drifting to the past." She stepped back to his side they began to walk again. Kari knew that Loki would understand the allusion to their childhood, she had often been in Tony's position as the invisible traveling companion/ fellow unseen mischief maker.

Eventually the four made it up to the floor that held the Avengers. It opened up to a large living room complete with a flat screen TV and any video game console and or game imaginable, and extremely expensive red and gold furniture courtesy of the oh so modest Ironman. Beside it was the huge kitchen, jam packed with the newest appliances and for some unknown reason Hulk themed. In between the two a long hallway painted for the captain branched off into rooms with doors painted the individual colors of each hero and a few blanks on the end. Later during the tour Kari would discover that the inside of the unnecessarily large pantry was painted for Thor and the insides of the abnormally large vents sported Hawkeyes colors along with access screens to JARVIS, cup holders, and even a small bathroom. She wouldn't find out for a while which room was painted for the Black Widow, but it gave her time to get to know Natasha and understand why the room was so special to her even though the others were simply pained for décor.

"This will be your room." Steve finally led her to a plain brown door at the end of his hallway. Across was a red, white and blue door, on the side there was a black, gold and green door. She couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, but what really drew her attention was the black, white, and grey door to the side of her that was covered in stickers of the avengers along with photos of a blue police box and a young boy with a scar on his head.

"Oh, yeah. That's Darcy's room, I think you'll get along just fine. She's a sweet gal, it's hard not to like her." Steve noticed her staring.

"Is this Darcy a member of your team?" Kari asked, genuinely curious.

"No, shes more of just a close friend. She works with Jane er- Dr. Foster, since Dr. Foster is in the same room as Thor we figured that Darcy might like a room of her own with us."

"Dr. Foster is Lady Jane!?" Kari squealed in delight, having met Jane earlier in the halls she found herself positively giddy with the thought that she would one day be her sister.

Kari was just beginning to open her door when JARVIS alerted the two of an urgent meeting that Fury called them too.

"So, this compooter is not a man stuck in your ceiling. Just another version of technology." Kari clarified as she walked beside Steve to the meeting room.

"Close enough till Darcy gets her hand on you and teaches her course on 'How to live in modern Midgard'"

"Is it helpful?"

"Thor and I learned quite a bit, plus the week where you watch Star Trek and search for the deeper meaning was great."

Kari nodded despite her utter confusion. Looking around the table she saw all the avengers including the spying Loki and Ironman as well as a few unfamiliar faces, a female agent with a stern look on her face, three agents who looked exactly the same in their black suits including their posture, and a young busty woman with long wavy hair, glasses, and a grin that was brighter than the sun. She immediately knew that it was Darcy, but before she could say anything the loud booming voice of Nick Fury took command of the room.

"We've got a situation in Norway, a small town was slaughtered. It's called Vardø, population was about 2,200. The people were piled up in town. I tell you this because the killer left Loki a message in blood." He passed Loki a picture, sure enough painted in blood it said.

'We are coming Loki you do not deserve a happy ending.'

* * *

Well I hope that satisfies you dears for a while, I'm going to bed now. By the way, I felt totally awk writing that sentence about Vardø, I have no I'll will towards you! I just needed a small town to kill that wasn't imaginary! …Great, now I sound crazy. Welp TTFN love yall!

~Charlie


End file.
